This invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly to an improved face plate construction for a golf club head.
The heads of golf clubs are generally formed in a one-piece casting of durable materials, such as stainless steel, beryllium copper, aluminum, etc. A head of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,047 issued May 3, 1977, to R. J. Mader. The use of face plates made of a different material than that of the main body of the club head has been disclosed in the prior art in both irons and "wood"-type drivers, which are often made of cast metal. Such prior art club heads are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,140 issued Dec. 20, 1988, to Yamaguchi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,558 issued Aug. 13, 1985, to Yoneyama; U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,072 issued Nov. 16, 1965, to Burr; and British Patent No. 1.227.948 issued Apr. 15, 1971, to Haines et al. In the heads of all of these prior art patents, the face plate is of a plastic material, such as a resin or a carbon fiber composite. It has been found that the use of a forged metal for the face plate of the club head results in a stronger head and in a more solid impact with a golf ball and better "feel" which provides better ball flight control. However, forged metal is not amenable to casting, which mitigates against its use for forming the entire head. Also, forged metal tends to have a high density which would make for a club head having excessive weight.